Price of Freedom
by Kouryuu524
Summary: After a battle with Naraku, Kagura is badly wounded. When she is on the brink of death a certian inuyokai saves her. Kagura X Sessh RE-CONTINUED MOTHAS! The show will go on!
1. Punishment

Disclaimer time once again. I don't own Inu Yasha, Rumiko Takahashi dose. Your allowed to use any of my characters that I created.

AN: Ok another Inu Yasha fict for me. This one is an alternate reality if Kagura didn't die in chapter 374. So with that out of the way on with the show.

-------------------Punishment ------------------------

Kagura flew through the air on her giant feather as fast as she could go.

"_Damn it." _the crimson eyed woman thought as she reflected on what she had just done. "_Why?" _

As the ebony haired woman played the events that had just occurred over in her head again she still found no reason why she acted like she did. The demoness had saved the boy Kohaku by letting him escape from Mouryoumaru's grasp. Afterwards she had disclosed where Naraku's heart was to the Inu Yasha tachi.

"If Naraku wasn't going to kill me before" the wind demon stopped in mid sentence as she saw the figure in front of her. "_Speak of the devil"_

"Kagura." the sinister demon said with a smirk. "I thought you valued your life. But here you are throwing your life away for what, a dead boy and a hanyou?"

"At least I'll die with something you could never take from me." the raven haired woman said with a glare.

"And what would that be?" the twisted demon asked slightly perplexed.

"Friends!" Kagura screamed feeling a fury rise up within her.

"Well then" Naraku said making Kagura's heart form in his hand. "lets see your friends protect you from this."

As the demon gave his spawn a twisted grin he squeezed her heart as hard as he could without crushing it.

"Damn you, you bastard." the vermilion eyed woman said coughing up blood.

"Now you should learn to watch that mouth of yours." the tailed demon said giving the wind demoness' heart another squeeze.

This time the blow was so devastating that the young woman couldn't even think of anything to say.

"That's a good girl." the sick man said giving his spawn's heart one last squeeze.

"Damn you to hell…" were Kagura's last words before her world went dark.

------------------------------------------------

As the wind demon pulled away the layers of unconsciousness she was greeted by an unfamiliar feeling.

"_My heart?" _the demoness thought to herself. As she looked around the only things she could see were the enchanted chains that kept her bound to the wall and darkness. "_What is Naraku planning to do to me?"_

"Kagura." a voice weekly called to the young woman. "Are you alright?"

As the crimson eyed woman looked up she say her elder sister Kanna. "Why do you care?"

"You are my sister." the young demoness said as she walked over to her sister giving an unearthly glow. "I have always tried to protect you."

"Then why did you always tell Naraku what I did?" the raven haired woman spat.

"I only told him what was needed to keep you alive." the ivory haired girl said undoing the spell on the chains so that they would release her sister. "I never told him about any of the times you went to see Sesshomaru. If he ever found out about those events you would've died on the spot."

"I see." the demoness said as she let what she had just learned sink in. "Well then I owe you an apology and thanks."

"You can save those for later." the black eyed girl said with slight panic in her voice (for Kanna that is). "Right now we need to get out of this cave before Naraku arrives."

"Right." Kagura said lifting herself from the cave floor.

-----------------------------------------------

To Kagura it seamed like she and her sister had been walking for hours before they saw the entrance of the damp dark cave.

"_Were almost there." _the wind mistress thought happily. _"Almost free"_

"You did well Kanna." Naraku's voice called. Within seconds the demon appeared in from of his two off springs with a twisted look on his face. "You brought her right to me."

"Kanna how could you?" the wind mistress asked her sister obviously hurt.

"Now, now don't be mad at her." the evil demon taunted. "She had no idea that she was playing into my hand."

"Kanna I want you to get out of here now." the demoness said drawing her fan. "This is my time to die not yours."

"No sister." the younger looking of the two said holding up her mirror. "If we go down we go down together."

"How touching." the brown haired demon said with a laugh. "Of course you realize that this cave will be both of your graves."

"No it won't." the ebony haired woman said raising her fan. "Dance of the Dragon!"

As the wind demoness swung her fan a mini tornado went flying towards her creator only to be stopped by his barrier.

"_Shit." _the crimson eyed woman thought as she watched her attack dissipate. _"We cant do anything with that barrier in the way."_

"Kagura." the nihility demon said in a whisper. "You run for it while I distract him."

"But." the demoness protested but was stopped by her sister.

"Once you are safely out of here I shall make it to safety and meet up with you later." the elder one said sternly.

"Alright." the wind demon said with a soft smile.

"On my signal." the younger looking demoness said holding up her mirror. "Now"

As she said this Kanna began to suck Naraku's soul from his body. While her sister did this Kagura ran towards the cave's mouth until she heard her sister scream out in pain.

"Kanna!" the ebony haired woman screamed as she turned to see her sister n the cave floor unconscious.

"Little wench." the red eyed man said as the rest of his soul returned to him.

"Damn you!" Kagura screeched as she let loose her wind blades on her creator.

"Insolent whelp." Naraku said as he disappeared into thin air. "Did you honestly think you could hurt me with your little breezes?"

As Kagura turned around she was met with the glaring eyes of her creator.

"I'll teach you to respect your master." As the evil demons said this he drove his hand into his incarnation's stomach. After a few moments the wind mistress could feel some of her insides being ripped out.

"You're not my master." the raven haired woman muttered as she fell to the ground coughing up large amounts of blood.

"Still don't know you place hu?" the evil demon said as he smashed Kagura's face into the ground with his foot effectively breaking her nose.

"Fuck you." the vermilion eyed demoness muttered out as blood poured down her face.

"Well then since you refuse to learn you place at you masters feet like the bitch you are I just guess I'll have to put you down." the brown haired demon said with a twisted grin as he started to pummel the defenseless woman.

-----------------------------------------------

"Still alive hu?" the twisted demon said as he lifted his incarnation up from the ground again. "It's been ten minuets since I put that hole in your stomach and you're still taking my punishment? I'll give you one thing you can take more of a beating than I thought you could."

After saying this Naraku threw his incarnation to the ground about three feet from the cave entrance.

"Well I guess I'll finish your miserable life now." the brown haired demon said turning his hand into a blade.

"_Damn it." _Kagura thought as she closed her good eye waiting for the final blow. When it never came the young woman opened her eye to see her sister blocking the attack with a barrier.

"_Kanna." _the wind mistress thought as she lifted her self off the ground. After she did this she heard the sound of glass breaking and the sound of something ripping through flesh. As the vermilion eyed woman looked up she saw her sister pierced through the heart still dangling from their creators arm.

"Kanna!" the younger sister screamed out in horror as she witnessed her sister dieing.

"Kagura…" the ivory haired girl said summoning the last of her strength. "run…" she muttered out with her last breath.

"Pathetic little bitch." the brown haired demon said flinging the dead body to the ground. "Now for you Kagura." As Naraku looked up he saw that his second incarnation had already fled the scene on her feather. "It wouldn't be worth my time to chase after her now."

---------------------------------------------

"Kanna." the battered demoness said as she thought back on how sad her sister looked as she died. "Thank you."

Kagura had only been flying for a few minuets now but she could feel herself loosing allot of energy. It was then when her feather gave out on her and she started to fall to the earth below.

"_No." _the wind mistress thought as she hit the branches on the way down. _"Not like this."_

When the young woman finally hit the ground she could no longer move due to her injuries.

As the ebony haired woman looked around she spotted an emaciated wolf looking at her licking its chops.

"_So this is how I'm gonna die hu?" _the crimson eyed woman thought as she heard the wolf start to charge at her. _"Eaten alive?"_ As the wind mistress closed her eye she awaited death once again but when it didn't come she decided to see why. As she opened her eye she saw a familiar figure standing in front of her.

"Sesshomaru." the demoness called out weekly.

-------------------------------------------------

Ok a cliff hanger for you. Now if you like it please review. I'll try and have another chapter up soon.


	2. Saviour

Disclaimer time once again. I don't own Inu Yasha, Rumiko Takahashi dose. Your allowed to use any of my characters that I created.

AN: Ok apparently allot more people like this fict than my other ones. Well seeing this I'll try and work on this one more often. But I make no promises to when chapters will be up.

-------------Saviour-------------------

"Sesshomaru." the demoness called out weekly.

"_What happened to her."_ the stoic demon lord asked himself as he studied the wind mistress's battered body. Her whole body was covered in cuts and lacerations. Her left eye was bloody and swollen. There was blood running from her nose and she was coughing up blood. _"What could've done this to her?"_

"How?" were the only words that the demon lord spoke.

"Long story short I pissed of Naraku and he tried to kill me." Kagura said understanding the man's cryptic speech patterns.

At that moment the ebony haired woman started clutching her stomach and coughing up blood. It was at that time that Sesshomaru noticed the gaping hole in the crimson eyed woman's abdomen.

"So he did this to you in order to punish you." the white haired demon asked stated.

"Yeah." the demoness said weekly. "If you're looking for Naraku he's in a cave about half way up the mountain."

"I came here following your scent." the golden eyed man said impassively.

Kagura was shocked at what the demon lord had just said. The great taiyoukai had come to see her. _Her_, a spawn of his most hated enemy.

"Thanks." the wind mistress said trying to pick herself up. "But you know you only wasted your time. I've lost allot of blood and I don't think it's gonna stop any time soon with this hole in my stomach."

"I see." Sesshomaru said as he gently propped the demoness against a tree.

"Sesshomaru can you do me a favor?" the crimson eyed woman asked looking down at the ground. "Can you give me a proper burial?"

The golden eyed demon was stunned at the woman's words. She wasn't asking for him to save her. She wasn't even asking for him to avenge her. All this woman wanted was a proper burial.

"When the time comes you will get your burial." the snow white haired inu youkai said choosing his words carefully.

"Thanks." Kagura said with a faint smile as she drifted into darkness.

"_Is she?" _the taiyoukai asked himself as he neared the woman. _"No. Her heart is still beating. She's not gone yet."_

The power full demon waked a few feet away from the sleeping demoness before turning around and studying her.

"_I could just let her pass and bring her back with Tenseiga." _as Sesshomaru thought this a vision of his mother dieing flashed before his eyes. _"No, I will not make the same mistakes that my father did."_

As the demon walked back over to the raven hared demoness he bend down to thoroughly inspect her wounds.

"First thing I must deal with is this hole in her stomach." the golden eyed man said ripping off the left sleeve of the vermilion eyed woman's kimono, balling it up and placing it over the hole. After he did that he ripped off the sleeve that was under that one and wrapped it around her abdomen in order to hold the other sleeve in place. He then inspected her other wounds and concluded that he could do nothing more with what he had.

"I should get Kagura back to my castle soon." the great lord said to himself as he placed the mistress over his shoulder gently. "But first I must tell Rin and Jaken." He said with a sigh as he took off in the direction where he left his wards.

---------------------------------------

As the taiyoukai neared the camp where he had left his wards he could hear them bickering.

"Sesshomaru-sama would never leave me!" a young girl's voice rang out.

"Of course he would." a shrill voice spat back. "You can't do anything but annoy him and hinder his pursuit of Naraku and all of his foul spawns."

"Jaken, hold your tongue before I rip it out." the golden eyed dog demon said with a glare. "We are returning to the castle. I am going ahead of you and Rin. I expect you to keep her safe."

"Yes milord but why are you" Jaken stopped mid sentence when he caught the glare that his lord was giving him. "I am sorry for questioning your actions milord. I am nothing but a lowly servant. I shall take Rin and meet you at the castle."

"Good." the silvery haired man said turning his back on the toad demon. "And if anything should happen to Rin I will end your life." With that the lord left on his demon cloud at break neck speeds towards his castle.

"Why was Sesshomaru-sama carrying Kagura?" the brown hired girl questioned the green demon.

"I don't know but I don't like it." the yellow eyed demon said as he looked off in the direction that his lord had gone off.

--------------------------------------------

As Sesshomaru landed at the doors to his castle he was greeted by one of his servants. She was about five foot six inches with flowing red hair that went down to her waist. She had deep golden eyes and sakura flowers in her hair.

"Hello milord." the demon servant said as she brushed off her fine kimono and bowed at the waist. "Sachi." the inu youkai said coldly as he walked past his servant. "Get the healer and tell her to meat me in my chambers."

"Yes milord right away." the golden eyed demoness said rushing into the castle.

--------------------------------

"Right this way." the red haired woman said as she led the healer up the stairs.

"I know where Sesshomaru-sama's chambers are." a navy haired woman said as the two walked up a large spiral stair case. "Do you know why the lord needs me Sachi?"

"Well he was carrying a young woman with him that looked as if she was on the brink of death." the finely dressed demoness said as she continued up the stairs.

"I see." the gray eyed woman who was following said nodding her head.

"Here we are." Sachi said with a huff.

"I can see that." the young woman said dully as she entered the room. "You wanted to see me milord?"

"Yes." the stoic voice of the inu youkai came from the corner of the room. "I want you to heal the woman on my bed. Any questions you have can be saved for a later time. Understood?"

"Yes milord." the healer said as she walked over to Kagura's side. "If you don't mind milord I don't think the lady would like you to see her naked."

"_It's not like I haven't seen her half naked already." _the taiyoukai thought as he waked out of his room only to be met with his servant. "What do you want Sachi?"

"If you wouldn't mind could you please tell me who that young woman is?" the golden eyed demoness said as she awaited her response.

"I guess I might as well tell you now seeing as you'll be serving under her from now on." Sesshomaru said with an almost inaudible sigh. "Her name is Kagura and she is a wind demon. She was attacked by a powerful demon and almost died. She has been brought here to watch after Rin while I am gone. Understood?"

"Yes Sesshomaru-sama." the red haired woman said as she gave a bow.

------------------------------------------------------

As the gray haired woman exited the chambers she was met by the inu youkai that normally inhabited them.

"Milord." she said with a jump. "I assume you want to know what happened to her."

The white haired demon gave a slight nod telling the healer to continue.

"Well as you could obviously tell she had lost allot of blood. A little while longer and she would've bled to death." the navy haired demoness started. "Also the majority of her body is covered with lacerations. Her nose is broken and her left eye seems to have been injected with some poison that will hinder her vision." the young woman stopped to take a breath before she continued. "But the worst injury she had was the hole in her stomach."

"I assume you healed that." the gold eyed demon said blankly.

"Yes and no." the demoness said cringing slightly as she saw the glare her lord was giving her. "You see I healed the hole. But whoever did this to her ripped out her intestines. In doing this they greatly shortened her life span."

"To how long?" Sesshomaru questioned with a almost unnoticeable hint of worry.

"Ten maybe twenty years at the most."

"I see that is all." the silvery haired man said dismissing the healer with a wave of his hand. "Sachi." he called out to his servant.

"Yes milord." she said appearing behind him with a low bow.

"I want you to deliver a message to lord Kouryuu." the inu youkai said as he turned on hi heel. "I want you to tell him that I need to see him immediately. Do you think you can do that?"

"Of course milord." the red haired woman said as she went off to deliver the message.

------------------------------------------------

Ok there you have it. Now review! God wills it!


End file.
